


Onto the Future

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Next Gen AU, OT3, Polyamory, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Yuzu breaks surprising news to Yuya and Sora.They’re going to be parents!For Arc V Rare pair week





	Onto the Future

**Author's Note:**

> For Arc V Rare Pair Week- Day 5: Surprise(Yuzu/Yuya/Sora- Next Gen Au)   
> B/c you can never have enough of this OT3
> 
> This is set in the same universe as the previous fic(with Yugo/Yuri/Rin) roughly ~10 years post canon. Except in Standard this time.  
> (Why yes I do have an entire AU around this)
> 
> Sorry it's so short though

Yuzu paced around the living room nervously, wringing her hands together as she waited for Yuya and Sora to come home.

“Take it easy Yuzu, this is nothing to panic over, I mean, why would Yuya and Sora be upset?” She ran a hand through her hair, twisting stands of pink hair around her fingers. “But what if they are? It’s not like we ever discussed this really.”

She looked at the papers on the table before sitting back down on the couch, folding her hand in her lap; all she could really do was wait.

 

Over the last little while Yuzu had found herself feeling under the weather, not overly so though, so she mostly ignored it. Up until she nearly fainted during a tag duel with Sora the other day.

Sora wouldn’t let her finish the duel, (‘ _what if you collapse again? You could get hurt!_ ’ he’d said) and he and Yuya insisted that she see a doctor, it wasn’t like her to up and faint after all.

 

She picked up the papers again, looking over the results as if they could have changed from the last time she looked at them. They hadn’t.

“ _Oh, please hurry up and get home,_ ” she thought, looking towards the door. “ _Because I really need to talk to you both._ ”

 

The guys were almost right on her when they got home, fretting over every little thing until she called them off.

“I’m fine I promise,” she said, trying to get them to sit down before they smothered her. “Honestly.”

“Are you sure?” asked Yuya as he sat down beside her, Sora taking a seat on her other side.

“How was the doctor’s visit?” asked Sora.

“It was good,” she said, twisting her fingers together in her lap.

“Does this mean they know why you fainted?” asked Yuya. “It’s nothing bad is it?”

Yuzu shook her head, “She said I probably fainted because I’m anemic.”

Yuya and Sora shared a confused look, “Anemic? How, it’s not like you’ve been eating anything that differently that us, and we’re not anemic,” said Sora.

Yuzu blushed slightly, “No but…you’re not…I am…” she fumbled around, tripping over her words as she tried to find the right thing to say.

“Yuzu?”

“I’m pregnant!”

That stopped them, quickly silencing anything farther.

“I’m pregnant,” she repeated, slower this time and not nearly as loud. “About 6 weeks according to the doctors.” She looked up at Yuya and Sora with a weak smile, “We’re going to be parents.”

 

Parents, on one hand Yuya sort of expected it to happen eventually, but on the other, what did he know about childcare? Sure he’d babysat a few times, but that was different. For one thing the kids weren’t his, for another there was a big different between a 10 year old and an infant. He had no idea how to look after a baby.

“So, which one of us is it?” asked Sora, breaking the silence.

“Huh?”

“Which one of us is the dad?” he asked.

Yuzu’s blush only deepened and she looked at her hands, “About that…”

“You do know who it is, right?” asked Yuya.

She gave a meek smile, “I tried to work back the timeline but, well,” she rubbed the back of her head. “It’s definitely one of you two.”

Yuya laughed, “Well that’s good to know.”

“So you’re not upset? Either one of you?” asked Yuzu. “I mean, it’s not like we ever talked about this before, not really.”

“Why would we be upset?” asked Yuya. “I always hoped one day to be a dad. I guess fate decided to make it happen now. What about you, are you ok with this?”

“I’m not sure what to think right now,” she said. “I’m surprised mostly, and nervous.”

“Well, I think between my parents and your dad, we’ll have plenty of help,” said Yuya.

“That’s true,” she said, before turning to Sora. “Sora, I’m going to have to stop dueling, at least until this one’s born,” said Yuzu, touching her stomach lightly. “I mean dueling can be dangerous at the best of times, but now, it’ll be really dangerous for me.” She looked down at her hands and sighed, “I guess that’ll put us out of running for the tournament this year huh? Can’t be a team of one.”

Sora smiled softly, squeezing her hand, “Then I’ll just step down too. I mean there’ll be more tournaments in the future, but this, this is special.”

“Of course, this means we’ll have to tell our parents, and then everyone else,” said Yuya. “I mean, as soon as you announce that you’re taking a break the press will be on us like flies. Again.”

After the events of the Interdimensional War, the press had been following the Lancers almost nonstop, giving them not even so much as a moment’s peace. Things had since quieted down, but this would only ignite it again for Yuya and Yuzu. And with how they snooped, Yuzu’s pregnancy wouldn’t be a secret for very long.

Yuya ran a hand through his hair, “And somehow, I don’t think my mom would enjoy finding out she’s gonna be a grandma from the papers.”

Sora laughed, “Oh man, I can just imagine how that would go over.”

Yuya nodded, “Yeah me too. So I guess we’re calling everyone for dinner to deliver the news then?”

Yuzu sighed, “I suppose so.”

Sora reached out, taking her hand in his, Yuya doing the same.

“Hey, chin up Yuzu. Besides, we’re all in this together,” he said.

“And everything’s going to be alright,” said Yuya.


End file.
